


Принц не может убить дракона

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выглядит точно так же, как она. Быть может, красивее — порой она не может определить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц не может убить дракона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the prince can't slay the dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622791) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды ASOIAF.  
> Бета: Elvira_faery.

Он выглядит точно так же, как она. Быть может, красивее — порой она не может определить.

Порой он ей улыбается — странными глазами, которые выглядят точно как ее собственные, и проводит руками по ее волосам, и он влюблен в нее, влюблен в том смысле, в каком не любят своих сестер. Разве что временами.

— Проклятые Таргариены, — фыркают мужчины в Пентосе в свои кубки, а женщины шепчутся, раздувая ноздри за шарфами, довольные, что есть кого ненавидеть.

Он выглядит точно так же, как она, разве что старше, так что, быть может, это она выглядит точно так же, как он. А быть может, он выглядит точно так же, как Рейгар, а Рейгар выглядит точно так же, как Эйрис, а Эйрис выглядит точно так же, как те, кто был до него, поскольку все рисунки в книгах по истории поистине идентичны: фиолетовые глаза, тусклые волосы, тонкая кожа, фальшивые улыбки — если улыбки вообще есть. «Проклятые Таргариены», — думает она, когда очень юна и находит подобное кощунственным и до безобразия веселым. Будь она кем-то другим, подняла бы все это на смех.

Но она выглядит точно так же, как он, а он намерен отвести их домой, намерен заявить права на их королевство, и она пойдет с ним, потому что куда ей еще идти? Визерис жесток, но временами и добр к ней — поздними ночами и ранними утрами, когда они спят в переполненных постоялых дворах («Непригодно для принца», — усмехается он, но все равно остается, ведь больше ему некуда пойти, так же, как ей), кусает ее белыми острыми зубами, зарывается пальцами в волосы, а голос мягок и нашептывает благостные пейзажи будущего.

— Это будет прекрасно, милая сестра, — говорит он этим голосом. — Мы будем так прекрасны.

Она подумывает однажды сказать ему, что уже прекрасна, — и он вдобавок, поскольку выглядит точно так же, как она, — но никогда не произносит ни слова. Ей не кажется, что он поймет. Он многого не понимает.

В конечном итоге он не прекрасен в своей золотой короне. Он бледен, тонок и свергнут так же легко, как она и ожидала, — всхлипывающий и распростертый ниц у ее ног. Она думает, что очень расстроилась бы, будь у нее иной выбор, а пока лишь смотрит, как он корчится при смерти, и думает: «Проклятые Таргариены», — столь же кощунственно, как и всегда.


End file.
